


The Language of Flowers

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Intersex Loki, M/M, Silly, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor loves Loki. Every shade of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddleston_loki_lover_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



> A birthday gift for hiddleston_loki_lover_au. I know she likes arranged marriages and fluff and smut, so I tried to combine a bunch of that into little snapshots. Happy birthday!

_Periwinkle - early friendship_

The first time they touch, Loki blushes and Thor is lost at once.

It's just their hands, just a simple greeting, but it seems like something far more meaningful. Their lives had led to this moment, this meeting. The promise of no more war, the agreement to link their houses.

Loki is older than him by a month or so, but Thor feels instantly protective and caring towards his betrothed. Of course, Loki is the youngest and smallest of three, so perhaps it is not strange that he is not so bold as Thor, less willing to slip the gazes of their chaperones.

But once they are outside in the damp autumn air of Asgard and Thor takes his hand once more, leading him through the gardens at a clumsy run, he starts to become more comfortable. 

He performs flips and cartwheels, his blue skin shining while Thor tries his best to copy, finding his own body too inflexible but vowing to learn for the next time they visit.

Thor can climb though, and scales one of the apple trees to collect fruit for them both, sitting chatting beneath it and letting the sharp juice spread on their tongues. Loki tells him about animals of Jotunheim. Thor tells him about summer. They both talk about how afraid they were to be married and how now, having met, they are less scared.

Thor wants to be married right now, he says.

We can't, Loki points out. After all, they won't be of age for another century.

By the time the adults find them, they're both filthy from playing outside, clothes stained by grass and moss and earth. But no-one seems angry. In fact everyone seems quietly pleased.

Loki blushes again when his brothers tease him about having a fiancé. Thor grins when Loki says they are just jealous.

_Hibiscus - delicate beauty_

When they meet as young men, Thor feels the first stirrings of attraction and doesn't know what to do about it.

Though dwarved by his brethren, Loki has grown tall and willowy by Asgardian standards, his voice deep and expressive. When he speaks, Thor feels a strange yearning, a need to make that voice cry out in pleasure.

He is nervous when Loki takes his hand, nervous as they sit down beside one another at the king's table, nervous as they begin to eat and talk.

Loki is intelligent and witty, his red eyes bright and playful and Thor feels like a fool sitting by him, his tongue refusing to obey, his brain not working properly.

"I see you have been training hard since we last met," Loki says, placing a hand on Thor's arm.

"Yes. It is a good time of year for it."

A squeeze and Loki is running his fingers gently down Thor's bicep and forearm, lips slightly parted and gaze meeting Thor's, suddenly giving him the impression that perhaps this vision is somehow attracted to him in return.

"We have both grown so much," he offers, trying not to sound obviously suggestive, but knowing that he is being so.

"Mm. And I anticipate that we will both be pleased when we find out just how much."

Thor chokes a little, but Loki seems to find it charming, patting him soothingly on the back and leaning in to speak quietly.

"You turn the most delicious shade of pink when you're embarrassed, Thor."

He is teasing and divine and Thor has to adjust himself slightly and make a real effort not to imagine what colour Loki's cheeks might turn after a good hard fuck.

_Hydrangea - a boaster_

Thor becomes determined to impress, inviting Loki along to the training yard so he might demonstrate his skills.

And at first he does well, easily the best in the ring, showing his strength more and more, shrugging off his tunic when he grows too warm and grinning when he catches Loki staring.

And then Loki decides to join him, stretching in ways that make Thor's eyes water and cock interested, the calls of his friends encouraging them to spar.

Surely he can't lose this. Loki is fast and strong, but not as strong as him. And the idea of having Loki pinned beneath him...

"I warn you," he says. "I won't go easy on you."

"Good. I won't either."

He clearly has the upper hand and despite his words, he wants to draw this out and allows Loki to break free from his grapples more than once. But he is going to win. That much is obvious.

He has each of Loki's wrists in his grasp, trying to hang on to them as Loki struggles when his beloved speaks.

"I like the way you pant, Thor."

"What?"

And suddenly he is close, right up against him.

"I hope you'll sound like this when I have my cock in you."

Thor gasps and flails as Loki kicks his feet from under him, leaving him sprawled in the dust and delicately straddling him.

"Submit? You'll have to pay the forfeit."

"I'm not afraid."

Loki leans forward to kiss him, lips parted and carefully pressing for entry to Thor's mouth. Entry he is only too happy to grant, half moaning into it. Loki tastes like the thrum of electricity, the sharpness of winter, and Thor wants more and more of him.

He's never been happier to lose, even if that was an unfair move.

_Hyacinth - sport, game, play_

They are not allowed to sleep together before the marriage.

However, Thor is not surprised at all when Loki comes to his room the night before, bright-eyed and silvertongued.

"If we wait until tomorrow, we'll just be doing our duty," he says. "But if we act tonight then it was our choice. Besides... I find a little naughtiness arousing, don't you?"

Thor insists on lighting lamps first, their soft glow spilling into the room. He wants his first sight of Loki's naked body to be clear and undisguised.

Loki is undressed and lounging back on Thor's bed, one leg slightly bent, propped up on his elbows and hair loose, flowing down his back. Thor thinks he could quite happily stare forever.

"Come here," Loki says, voice tinged with need. "Come to me."

Throwing his nightclothes aside, Thor crawls onto the bed, touching tentatively, running a hand up one thigh and getting an encouraging gasp in response.

"Yes," Loki whispers. "Yes, touch me."

They kiss like drowning men, Thor's hands exploring every inch of his soon-to-be husband.

Almost every inch.

"Mmph... Mm, Thor, it's alright. You can touch between my legs. I'm so wet for you. Feel..."

His hand slips to Loki's folds for the first time, feeling the heat, the readiness.

"Fingers first?"

"No," Loki says. "No, I want to feel the stretch of you breaching me. Fill me. Come on."

It is like nothing he's ever experienced. So smooth and warm inside, a strange feeling of home and belonging. He moans helplessly, Loki writhing beneath him.

"Are you...? Is it...?"

Loki shushes him with a kiss, rolling his hips to draw Thor impossibly deeper, only breaking away to gasp.

"Oh, Thor..."

"Yes?"

"Mmm! Oh, your cock is exquisite. Norns, don't stop."

Thor grows bolder, starting to speed up, his mind overwhelmed by sensation and...

"I love you."

Loki laughs at him.

"I don't need romance, Thor. You can say you love my cunt, it's fine. I won't be offended."

"No, I..."

"Oh, so you _don't_ love it?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

The pushes his point home with a few particularly firm thrusts, making Loki keen.

"Tell me, Thor. Tell me how much you love it."

"I... I love your tight little cunt, Loki. Taking it all, better than I could ever have dreamed. So wet, so warm. Ah! And clenching."

Loki is stroking his cock and breathing hard now, his teasing smile swapped for an expression of deepest pleasure, canting upwards to meet each thrust.

"Keep going. Oh, fuck, you're going to make me come, Thor. Oh..."

He turns his head to the side, burying his face in the pillow, but Thor reaches out and turns him back, making him make eye contact until Loki throws his head back, moaning as he spills and his body clamping down around Thor's cock, surprising his climax out of him.

They kiss for what seems like hours and Thor counts himself lucky to have such an interesting spouse.

The wedding ceremony seems all the sweeter for their shared secret from the night before.

_Penstemon - high-bred_

As far as Thor is concerned, Loki does everything perfectly, even things he wishes he wouldn't. He is the sharpest, sweetest, most maddening creature in all the realms.

He quickly learns when to treat Loki with caution and when to try his luck, when a barb is teasing and when it is meant.

He is amazed by how Loki seems able to say the rudest things without anyone noticing and how he conveniently forgets aspects of Asgardian culture when they don't suit him, apologising profusely but then smiling at Thor in a way that tells him he knows exactly what he is doing.

And it is thrilling to be in on the secret, to be allowed to see the jokes that everyone else misses, to know the real Loki who is playful and teasing and proud and so much fun to have around, even if he can sometimes be cruel.

"Loki," Thor says sometimes under his breath, when he thinks a gibe has perhaps gone too far, a little warning voice that is never listened to, but he continues to try anyway.

"Loki, hush," he says one day, accidentally provoking more wrath than he anticipated.

"'Hush'?" Loki says in disbelief. "You dare tell me to hush, Thor?"

Thor tries his best to calm him, apologies falling from his lips, whisking him away to their chambers and away from the hapless courtiers who had provoked his ire and who watched them go with intense worry etched on their faces.

"I'm sorry," Thor says as the door closes behind them. "I did not mean to silence you. Of course it is not my right to say such things."

He turns and meets a strangely delighted smile.

"Did you see their expressions? Darling, you scared them so!"

"I... What?"

"Think about it. They are scared of you. You are scared of me. Therefore they are scared of me. It's perfect. Kiss me, now."

Thor blinks in a daze as Loki kisses him hard, pushing him backwards onto the bed.

"You... You want them to be scared of you?"

Loki is busy untying his clothes and grinning, reaching for the oil that he insists on keeping out on the night stand.

"Of course. Can't have the people having any doubt as to the power behind the throne. There is no doubt as to who has the crown prince's ear. It will grow into respect soon enough and then into affection as I begin to soften up. And there is little worth more than that in politics."

He laughs, and while Thor is grateful that they are not fighting, he is still perplexed at the sudden change in mood.

"So you want... this now? Because your quest for respect is going well?"

They're both almost naked, Loki gazing down at him fondly.

"You have pleased me and so I want to continue this state of mutual benefit by stuffing you full and fucking you senseless, husband mine."

And there it is. The single fact about Loki that Thor feels most blessed to know.

That under all the wordplay and politics and superiority there lies a creature of sensuality and need, of intensity and passion, who can switch from sonnets to filth at a moment's notice and for some miraculous reason, this being is married to him.

"Unless, of course, it's not convenient to you..."

He's drawing patterns on Thor's chest with his fingertips, smirking as Thor leans into his touch just a little.

"It's always convenient to me."

He's moaning helplessly a few moments later, two of Loki's fingers crooked inside him and any responsibilities for the day quite forgotten.

He tries to rush things, eager for the sensation of Loki buried within him, greedy for it, and Loki tells him as much.

"So needy, husband. Aren't you lucky that I am here to help you?"

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you."

He gasps when Loki pushes in, the first thrust always alien and strange, but so good.

How fortunate they were to fit together in all ways.

And he loves this, loves to see and feel as Loki slips into sensation, driving into him and that steady build of _yes, fuck, Thor, yes, yes..._

And how afterwards, once they recover from their heady afterglow and leave the bed, he will play the haughty stranger once again, his secrets reserved only for Thor for now.

Maybe Thor doesn't fully understand Loki's views on politics and public opinion, but then again, he has not had to come and live in a new realm potentially full of mistrust and where his position might be considered unsafe by some.

He vows to do everything in his power to make sure his people adore Loki as much as he does.

Well... almost as much.

_Violet - love_

Thor knows Loki is in love with him before he does.

It's not a sudden thing, but a gradual build of smiles and touches, little intimacies that somehow feel more intense than they did before.

And when he notices, Loki seems almost mortified by his own feelings and Thor finds it endlessly charming.

"I love you," he'll say just to watch Loki squirm, the response being stubbornly held in his throat.

Of course, Loki cares for him as a companion and finds him attractive and enjoys marriage and all the accompaniments that go with it, but now his heart has made its own decision and decided it belongs to Thor.

It's a gift he is all too ready to receive. After all, his own was Loki's long ago. But it's perhaps not an emotion that Loki anticipated developing.

"I love you," Thor says in the morning when Loki kisses him awake.

Loki hides his face in the pillow, blushing indigo.

"I love you," he says when they separate after midday for their respective tasks.

Loki nearly sprints away from him.

"I love you," he says as Loki cries out, his body shuddering and jerking with pleasure, too overwhelmed to respond.

It's only in the inky darkness of the night that he hears it, the faintest whisper.

"I love you too."

Well, it's a start.


End file.
